Johnny Fedora
Johnny Fedora is one of the main protagonists in Disney's 1946 short Johnny Fedora and Alice Blue Bonnet, segment of the 1946 film Make Mine Music. Background He is introduced to us in a hat shop, being placed on a hat stand in the window, where he meets his love Alice Blue Bonnet and starts singing to her. He is eventually bought, being separated from his love, and tries to find her throughout the majority of the segment. At the end, after being tossed away, smacked around, and left in a condition that was a far cry from his original pristine days, he is picked up by an iceman who cuts two holes in his rim to fit him over his horse's ears-the horse beside him wearing a similarly changed Alice! Thus the two are reunited and go on to be together ever after. Johnny Fedora more recently made a cameo during the final scene of Who Framed Roger Rabbit atop the head of a cartoon hippopotamus. Gallery Animation Jhonny Fedora.jpg|Johnny Alice.jphjks.jpg|Johnny Fedora smiling at Alice Blue bonnet Makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps com-4311.jpg|Johnny Fedora and Alice Blue Bonnet's first kiss at the store make-mine-music-disneyscreencaps.com-4703.jpg|Johnny singing to Alice Makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps com-4329.jpg|Johnny Fedora and Alice Blue Bonnet's dream sequence about their future baby bonnets Makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps com-4409.jpg|Johnny Fedora seeing Alice Blue Bonnet bought by a woman Makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps com-4455.jpg|Johnny Fedora crying Makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps com-4471.jpg|Johnny Fedora getting bought by a man make-mine-music-disneyscreencaps.com-4893.jpg|Johnny Fedora being tried on by the man Makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps com-4525.jpg|Johnny Fedora talking to strangers Makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps com-4644.jpg|Johnny Fedora getting blown away from his first owner while seeing Alice Blue Bonnet 42209.jpg|Johnny smacking into a billboard make-mine-music-disneyscreencaps.com-5074.jpg|Johnny nearly getting run over by a bicycle make-mine-music-disneyscreencaps.com-5076.jpg|...a streetcar make-mine-music-disneyscreencaps.com-5093.jpg|...and a car Makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps com-4680.jpg|Johnny Fedora getting bitten by 2 dogs 1954-bonnetbleu-3.jpg|Johnny being discovered by a dilapidated man make-mine-music-disneyscreencaps.com-5139.jpg|Johnny sadly contemplating his fate after his new owner walks into a bar 42210.jpg|Johnny uninterested in a pretty pink hat who gives him looks at the bar Makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps com-4739.jpg|Johnny Fedora fighting at the bar Makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps com-4815.jpg|Johnny Fedora freezing his brim off make-mine-music-disneyscreencaps.com-5235.jpg|Johnny Fedora returning to the department store to see if Alice Blue Bonnet is there 42211.jpg|Johnny observing some wedding apparel in the department store window Makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps com-4842.jpg|Johnny Fedora getting swept off the sidewalk with the rest of the garbage Makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps com-4849.jpg|Johnny Fedora flat as a pancake when litterly crushed 42212.jpg|Johnny caught in the stream of water from a street sweeper Makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps com-4898.jpg|Johnny Fedora almost ending up in the sewer 42213.jpg|Johnny Fedora saddened when placed upon the horse's head 42214.jpg|Johnny happily reunited with Alice Tumblr myja2fuRMk1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps com-4988.jpg|Johnny Fedora and Alice Blue Bonnet kissing again in the horses' stable Alice blue .jpg Printed Media Alice 1.jpg MakeMineMusicPoster.jpg MakeMineMusicPoster (2).jpg JohnnyFedora&AliceBluebonnetLobbyCard.jpg|Johnny Fedora and Alice Blue Bonnet on a lobby card for Make Mine Music JohnnyFedora&AliceBluebonnetStorybook (1).jpg|Johnny Fedora and Alice Blue Bonnet in the Disneyland Read-Along Storybook JohnnyFedora&AliceBluebonnetStorybook (3).jpg JohnnyFedoraStorybook (2).jpg JohnnyFedoraStorybook (5).jpg Merchandise and Miscellaneous Alice blue.jpg Disney-Mix6.jpeg club11.png Category:Objects Category:Make Mine Music characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Articles of Clothing Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) characters Category:Silent characters